Por una bufanda, por unos guantes
by HumanitysWrong
Summary: A veces los objetos cobran más sentido si están perdidos.


Pues, no nada. Sólo que guste.

Pdtt: Me costó mucho escribir el romance. Ya que nunca me he enamorado y no me simpatiza mucho. ¡Pero en las ships si que si! Talves noten que será algo así como pequeñas escenas adaptadas de la serie.

¡A leer!

\- ¡El gran Sherlock Holmes esquiará! - Gritó el rizado intentando compensarse de la decepción que le llevó no encontrar su bufanda que él mismo había comprado hace unos días. Tenía el estampado de unos gorros piratas y algunas calaveras. ¡Era simplemente perfecta!

\- Callate, Sherlock. ¿Ya alistaste tus maletas? - Dijo su hermano mayor desde el cuarto contiguo. Al no oír respuesta alguna, frunció el ceño y salió de su habitación, se quedó un rato pensando y sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta de la recámara de su hermano. No se llevó lo que esperaba. Pensó que el infante estaría con las mejillas infladas y una mirada de odio. Que era la imagen que se repetía cada vez que discutían para que Sherlock se alistase y saliera. Pero, sin embargo llevó al límite a su entrecejo cuando lo vio soltando un par de lágrimas. En cuanto el menor lo vio, de inmediato su enojo cambió de causa. Ahora estaba molesto por la brusca irrupción. Además, de porque su hermano le había visto en su pequeño berrinche.

Mycroft intentó aguantar la risa, pero cuando vio el puchero de Sherlock, no resistió un segundo más y estalló en risotadas que se oyeron hasta el primer piso. Risas que sólo empeoraron el enojo del menor.

\- ¡El gran...! Pffffsjdjd Sher... Lock jfjjdjs. ¡Llora! - Dijo y terminó por caer al suelo para finalizar su acto de risas. Internamente, sabía que más que por gracia, sus risas se causaban por fastidiar al rizado. Sherlock pensó un par de veces el tiempo que le tomaría levantarse y caerle encima, tomaría pocos segundos y tenía la ventaja de que su hermano se desgasajaba en su piso. Pero, justo cuando se puso de pie e iba a lanzarse, la voz de su madre interrumpió.

\- ¡Niños, el auto ya está listo! - Gritó la mujer y entonces Mycroft saltó como un trampolín del piso y le hizo una mirada llena de victoria a Sherlock. Salió de la habitación y se adentró a la suya. Buscó su maleta, y su reproductor de música. Se encargó de cerrar las ventanas y salió. Cuando lo hizo, Sherlock lo fulminaba con la mirada y la sonrisa torcida.

\- Te salvó madre.

\- No, querido hermanito. Ya tenía en mente el cálculo de su premisa. Ya sabía que habías considerado dejarte caer sobre mi, también que madre lleva dos maletas en mano. Así que si una se le caía, y no lograba avisarnos, tenía mis pies listos para impulsarte atrás. Cosa que no notaste porque te cegaste de venganza instantánea. ¿Ves cómo eres normal? - Oh, y Mycroft sabía en qué puntos dar para llevarse el trofeo con su nombre grabado. Sherlock apretó los puños y, girando sobre sus talones bajó las escaleras con su morral en manos. Sería un viaje largo de verdad.

\- ¡No, primero las montañas, Scott! - Gritó la progenitora de ambos hermanos Holmes. Uno iba distraído en intentar reconocer los nombres de cada árbol que se le atravesara, pero le era difícil porque sólo conocía unas diez especies y el auto iba muy rápido. Pero le entretenía. Mientras que el otro iba sumido en la lectura de un cómic de Dr. Who con los audífonos a tope y su MP3 reproduciendo. Ambos estaban desconectados de si las montañas o de si la escalata al risgo.

Cuando llegaron a Lake District, lo primero que Mycroft hizo fue desperezarse. Cuando bajaron del auto, vio lo muy desconcertados que estaban sus padres. No se orientaban debidamente por la abundante nieve. Más que nada lucía desierto y lleno de pequeñas motas verde oscuro a lo largo de una fría manta blanca. Empezó a sentir el vaho salir de su boca entre sus suspiros desesperados por llegar al maldito centro de cabañas. Sherlock se había quedado en el auto. Se quedaron un pequeño rato fuera, helándose. Hasta que una Hilux 4x4 colosal súper - fantástica se frenó un poco antes que la camioneta de la familia. Eunice, la madre, salió presurosa del borde de la carretera y se aproximó a la ventana de la camioneta. El conductor bajó la ventana. Mientras la mujer preguntaba por dónde llegar a la Cabañas del Intermeso del Bosque, Mycroft decidió analizar la geografía del lugar.

\- ¡Oh, sólo sigannos! Vamos allá casualmente, venga. - Dijo un hombre de probablemente treinta años. El conductor.

\- ¡Papá, Greg no quiere darme dulces! - Mycroft se giró instintivamente recordando que aquello mismo hacía Sherlock sin razón. Vio, con costo, un par de cabelleras. Luego dirigió su vista al conductor que miraba a ambos desconcertado.

\- Disculpe. - Dijo a su madre, la cual rió. - Hamish, Greg no tiene por qué darte dulces. ¿Vale? Son de él, por un coño. Es tu amigo no tu mayordomo. - Se viró a la mujer y sonrió. Entonces todos subieron de nuevo al auto, siguiendo a la camioneta gigante. Cuando Mycroft logró ver a Sherlock, este se había quedado viendo tras.

\- ¿Qué ves? - Cuestionó el mayor.

\- Creeme que no tu cara; eso más la altitud me revolvería por completo el estómago. - Dijo el menor. Verdaderamente, lo que observaba era un pequeño venado que se había quedado entre unas ramas. Y le había preocupado a tal que se había olvidado del insulto a su hermano. El cual sólo negó para ignorar la humillación.

Cuando al fin llegaron, todo parecía de cuento. De cuento de Navidad. Y si en algo coincidieron los hermanos fue en arrugar el gesto al ver tanta decoración navideña.

Bajaron con pesar su maleta. Y vieron cómo muchos autos se perdían en los caminos. Se veían a lo lejos los teleféricos. Y unas pequeñas líneas que eran por ende los pies de las personas que estaban en ellos. Todo cubierto levemente por robles y pinos. Y las cabañas de distintos modelos que clasificaban de un sólo vistazo la economía de sus residentes. Antes de entrar a la cabaña de nivel medio, un hombre les pidió ir a la dirección para confirmar su reservación. Mycroft prefirió quedarse sentado en una banqueta, para no tener que hacer esfuerzo físico al arrastrar su morral. Pero Sherlock quería mover las piernas, que se le habían quedado dormidas. Y aunque le dolía moverse, prefería eso. Se fue casi cayéndose. Y, cuando llegaron, se sentó en un asiento de la recepción. Era cálido. Muy rústico. Vio que su madre y su padre se habían quedado hablando entretenidos con un hombre que se acercó a ellos. Como si lo conociese. Vio que el hombre tenía agarrado a un niño más o menos de su edad. Era rubio y bajo, y... Muy común para su gusto. Lo que le causó gracia era que intentaba soltarse del hombre que era claramente su padre, porque tenían parentescos en la forma de la quijada y el tabique. El chico intentaba con furia llegar a un adolescente que estaba a escasos centímetros de él. De pie, y con el porte altivo. Y riendo. Sherlock volvió a reír cuando calculó que, el hombre distraído le haría una seña de dirección a su padre. Probablemente hablando de las entradas de un Club de caza. Y, con la mano derecha. Y, en menos de un segundo, pasó. El chico cayó de solapas al suelo. Y el adolescente que podría ser su primo, se quedó extrañado un rato, y después rió levemente. Sherlock sólo estaba orgulloso de haber deducido una sucesión de hechos. Empezó a notar que sus piernas aún estaban cosquilleantes, intentó ponerse de pie, pero empezó a temblar.

\- Uy, cuidado. - Dirigió su cabeza adelante y se topó con el niño del me caigo por idiota. Luego cupo en cuenta de que se apoyó en él para no caer.

\- Si. - Dijo Sherlock empujándose al sillón. El niño se sentó a su lado y se dejó caer un poco.

\- Me recordaste a algo triste. ¿Sabes? De camino acá, vi un Bambie atrapado en unas ramas. Y movía las patas igualito que tu. - Sherlock lo quedó viendo. Él también había visto al jodido venado.

\- ¿En el Kilómetro 24.6? - Articuló el rizado con las manos intentando desatar un nudo en sus cordones.

\- No sé. Sólo lo vi. Hace pocos kilómetros de acá. ¿Tú lo has visto igual? - Preguntó.

\- Sherlock Holmes. - Dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- E... Es... ¿Una nueva forma de afirmar? ¿Está en clave?- Preguntó el de cabello rubio - castaño. Sherlock le hubiera humillado, pero se compadeció de que el chico le hizo reír con su caída.

\- No, tonto. Mi nombre, me presentaba. - Dijo entre risas.

\- Oh, ¡oooh! Jaja, qué torpe. Me llamo John Watson. - Dijo ahora él extendiendo la mano. Y Sherlock la tomó. Luego de un rato se dijeron las edades, y hablaron de sus escuelas. Hasta que Greg se acercó.

\- John, no rías tanto. Seguro que espantas al primer amigo que haces. - Dijo el puberto distrayéndose instantáneamente con una revista. Sherlock le echó un ojo.

\- ¿Es tu primo? - Preguntó en murmuros.

\- No. Es un adolescente amargado, aunque a veces buena gente al máximo. Me cuida desde que soy un bebé. Y hoy padre lo invitó a nuestra salida. La verdad intenta portarse bien. Pero se muere por lanzarse del risgo al lago del District. - Sherlock chasqueó resentido por haber fallado. Luego de un rato, John habló.

\- ¿Quieres ver qué tan rápido actúa?- Dijo John con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Sherlock se iluminó en un 2x3 y asintió frenético. Entonces John lo jaló de la muñeca, y le susurró: "Escucha bien, cuando diga 'persigueme' salimos corriendo lo más lejos de acá" ¿si?" Sherlock asintió.

\- ¡Persigueme! - Y todo se desató.

\- Ah. Qué frío. - Susurró Mycroft para si mismo. - Seguro Sherlock se arrepiente de no haber buscado un poco más su bufanda. Maldita sea... Se enfiará. - Se dijo aguardando impaciente por que sus padres volvieran y calentarse en la fogata, o prender la calefacción. Lo bueno de ahorrar.

Hacía un silencio espectral. Y bueno. Ya no pasaban más autos por su villa. Y las cabañas se veían bonitas con una pequeña velita en su portal. Cerró los ojos y decidió dedicarse en ese preciso momento, al experimento mental que le rodaba por la mente. Requería de copiar un instante extremadamente pacífico. Adentrarse en este momento al máximo. Hasta distraerse y ser sólo una mente siendo mente. Y, luego, ocuparía esta paz para pegarla en situaciones angustiosas. Era algo que no había podido hacer, porque su casa, su hermano, sus deberes y el entorno le negaban. Empezó, y no se dio cuenta cuando entró en el inconsciente. Hasta que...

Un pequeño ruido. Un crujido lejano. No le llegó, no lo percibió. Más cercanos, como una huida presurosa de una bestia que quiere matar a alguien y degollarlo. Una persecución donde los sentidos comunes fallan y sale la bestia humana que corre con la adrenalina convirtiendo sus piernas en máquinas. Y, el pelirrojo era ausente de aquello. Ruidos lejanos, y gritos. Y furia. Y... Su mente tranquila, casi divina.

\- ¡Eooo, Mycraaaaafff! - Y todo lo que vio fue la cara de Sherlock con los dientes fuera y los ojos muy abiertos. Como un caballo. Y otra figura con cara de rareza. Encima de él. Sherlock rodó de culo sobre la cara de su hermano, que había caído de la banca. Y luego, como en un rayo, otro infante le saltó resbalándose en Mycroft como si este fuera piso o tierra. No le pasaba el Shock hasta que oyó otros pasos presurosos y, evidentemente era de un mayor que perseguía al niño desconocido. Talves su hermano. Aunque logró ver su nulo parentesco en el microsegundo en el que vio su cara despistada, y, de golpe cayó cima de él, golpeándose el tarso contra la parte de la banca en la base. "Al menos te han servido los reflejos" pensó Mycroft viendo como el otro chico había puesto sus manos antes de caer y golpearse la jeta contra el esternón del pelirrojo. El último, suspiró aliviado sin saber bien por qué. Todo había pasado.

\- Dios, Dios. Disculpa, hombre. El chico al que cuido se fue con el otro niño de pelo negro y corrieron como locos. Los tuve que buscar. Perdona, ¿te han hecho daño? - Dijo Greg con la respiración entrecortada, extendiéndole la mano a Mycroft.

\- El 'niño' de pelo negro me hace estas cosas y peores. - Dijo poniéndose en pie e intentando ignorar el creciente dolor en su tabique y su pecho. - Es mi hermano. Mycroft Holmes, yo te debo la disculpa. - terminó y le extendió la mano al más alto, que le llevaba un par de años seguro. Greg terminó de recuperarse, y luego estrechó su mano con él.

\- Gregory Lestrade. - Dijo. - Me preocupan. ¿Si caen o algo?

\- No, mi hermano es cauteloso con eso. Y corre muy rápido, es ágil. Pero me distrajo de mi paz. Seguro él le metió a tu niño la bromita. Que es obvio que lo hizo para molestarte por que notaron tu posible falta de atención. Lo que me lleva a pensar que no fue caso de mi hermano, Sherlock. Si no del otro individuo que sabía bien de tus reacciones. Se acaban de conocer. ¿Recepción, no? - Preguntó Mycroft con las manos en su cintura. Greg abrió la boca, pero de la impresión no logró articular nada. Luego de una plática exhaustiva acerca de cómo el Holmes hacía para sacar sus conclusiones, se pusieron en pie nuevamente. Y, justo cuando lo hicieron, sus padres aparecieron preocupados al lado de la cabaña. Y miraron a Mycroft como a una gota de agua en el desierto. Su madre tenía los ojos llorosos, y ya sabía por quién era.

\- ¡Myc, no encontramos a Sherlock! ¿Lo has visto? S-solo nos volteamos y, y, y ya no estaba. Ni, ni o-otro niño. Yo, yo. Mycroft...- Dijo la mujer con motivo. Pues Shelock ya se había escapado antes y, terminó con una fisura craneal. Greg y Mycroft se miraron y suspiraron seguido de eso.

\- ¿Nos ayudas? Eunice exagera. Debe estar probando piedras volcánicas o algo. Vamos, salió de tu útero. ¡No dramatices! - Dijo su padre aún más tranquilo.

\- Eso justo, padre. Acaba de casi matarme de un infarto corriendo con un amiguito nuevo. Se encaminaron tras de mi. Seguro ya se cansaron. Estoy muy seguro de que si caminamos unos segundos los hayamos tirados.

Y eso hicieron, Greg llevaba la cuenta del tiempo. Y en total fue un minuto. Ahí estaban. Hechados, y riendo. En cuanto los niños los vieron, John se tensó. Y Sherlock supo quién fue el aguafiestas, mirando a su hermano negando. Se pusieron en pie y Sherlock se puso a explicar que sólo querían enojar a Greg. John se reía con el último nombrado por las actitudes de ambos.

\- ¡Te hubieras visto, Greg! ¡Gritaste como loco! Eres raro. - Dijo John.

\- ¡Lo sé, amigo! Y tu, cuando te golpeaste con el árbol... ¡Ja! Tu papá me matará...

Hasta luego de un rato se dieron cuenta de que los Holmes los miraban extrañados.

\- Bueno, vale. Esto fue obra de John. Les pedimos disculpas. Del señor Watson, también. Pero no le digan. No quiero ser el peor niñero. - Dijo Greg sonriendo con su mano sobre el hombro de John. Luego, de ver cómo los padres seguían con el entrecejo fruncido, se retiraron de ahí.

\- Oye, no vuelvas a hacer eso. - Soltó Greg ya en la seriedad, mientras caminaba con el menor - De verdad. No. Tu papá se preocupa. ¿Bien?

\- Bien. Al menos me divertí.

Dijo y caminaron juntos a la cabaña 22 A, del lado Oeste del Intermeso. Donde el señor Watson sólo sonrió pensando que ambos habían ido a jugar. Era un poco distraído.

\- ¡Ahhh, era todo lo que quería! - Gritó el señor Holmes con su hijo menor en sus brazos. A pesar de tener diez años, aún lo soportaba. Algunas ventanas estaban abiertas pero la fogata calentaba todo. Era una cabañita con un salón pequeño. Pero acogedor. Tenía una chimenea y tres sofás frente este. Luego, más a fondo, unos sofás más frente a una plasma y un estante con velas y platos. Al lado de una pared, un pasillo que llevaba a una pequeña cocina. Pero bien hecha. Al lado de la chimenea, una habitación. Y, en el pasillo de la cocina, la segunda. Que correspondía a los hermanos.

Mycroft estaba sentado en el sofá al centro, prácticamente toda la chimenea era para él. Mientras que el señor Holmes sostenía a su hijo en uno de estos mientras fumaba una pipa que aprendió a usar unos cuantos segundos antes. En cambio, la señora Holmes estaba preocupada de sobremanera por las actitudes de su hijo el menor. Por ahora, sólo que no volviese a toparse en la semana que restaba con el pequeño hijo de aquel señor. El tal Marcus Watson que era muy extrovertido para su gusto, pero que le caía muy bien. El caso era evitar a su crío que le quitaba el comportamiento a Sherlock.

\- Bueno, no te topes más con tu amigo, William. - Dijo la señora Holmes.

\- ¡Pero me la pasé bien, mamá! - protestó. Saltando del regazo de su padre de un salto.

\- He dicho que no, William Sherlock Scott Holmes Melieyebr. - Y esa manía de su madre de usar el apellido de ella. Pero con aquel gesto intangible, no daban absolutas ganas de discutir.

\- Bien. Más mala influencia es Mycroft con su cara. - Susurró muy alto.

\- ¡Hijo! - Dijo su padre. Y Mycroft sólo lo miró mal.

\- Bien, bien.

\- Vamos a dormir. Buena noche.

\- Buena noche.

• • • •

\- ¡Despierten, salvajes holgazanes! - Dijo Marcus Watson sonando una cazuela. Cuando logró que ambos jóvenes se levantaran habló.

\- Planes de hoy. Ahora, vistanse y cojan ya su morral de caminata y la cámara. Vamos al comedor y desayunamos. Pasamos a guía turística y esperamos. Caminos las dos horas, y volvemos al jacuzzi.

\- ¡Si, señor! - dijeron haciendo el saludo militar y en consecuente salir corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse. Salieron con abrigos, guantes y deportivas y se dirigieron al comedor general. Donde todo el mundo comía. La cabaña 22 A era como la de los Holmes, media. Traía la cocina pero no la comida. Y era preferible ir al buffete. John sonrió y se aceleró cuando en la fila de la comida pudo ver a Sherlock. Le dijo a su padre y se levantó.

\- ¡Sherlock! - gritó John y en cuanto Sherlock lo vio olvidó qué dijo su madre y se sentó en el suelo a platicar de La Liga de la Justicia. Que casualmente, le gustaba a ambos. Mycroft estaba tras él. Sus padres se habían dicho que los verían en el comedor luego. Así que ambos con hambre se dirigieron al bufete.

\- John, ¿qué haces? - Dijo Greg acercándose a ambos. Y, Mycroft no supo por qué. Pero en su interior el corazón se le desbocó. Talves era su primer buen buen amigo.

Antes de que el rubio respondiese, Greg vio al pelirrojo y de inmediato sonrió.

\- Oye, Mycroft. ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el pelinegro estúpidamente, luego se quiso golpear a si mismo.

\- Supongo. - Dijo Mycroft sin intención de haber sonado seco. De inmediato dirigió su cara a otro lado para evitar el sonrojo.

\- B-bien. John, vamos. Termina tu desayuno para que no nos retrasemos. - Dijo Greg. De inmediato John se puso en pie, un poco triste porque quería quedarse a jugar con Sherlock todo el día en vez de pasar frío en un bosque sucio y aburrido. Y con Greg, que ante su padre se volvía una piedra andante.

\- Bien. Sherlock, ¿nos vemos luego? - Preguntó John intentando no ser totalmente arrastrado por la mano del adolescente. Sherlock asintió, un poco triste de igual manera. Talves John si era como los otros niños. No mentiría diciendo que tenía lo suyo. El problema, fue que John estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que el rizado expresaba. Y se quedaba anonado viendo cómo Sherlock explicaba las cosas. Eso le cayó bien a Sherlock. Era simpático.

\- Vamos, Sherlock. Levantate y coge tu plato. - Dijo Mycroft viendo que ya era su turno en la fila. Cogieron algo sencillo. Sherlock sólo por probar el jamón prensado, y Mycroft por su 'dieta exclusiva por las fiestas'. Al cabo de un rato, se sentaron en una mesa. Mycroft asomó la cabeza buscando el mesón de donde John había venido. Ya estaba ocupado por una familia.

\- ¿Le echaste un ojo a Graham, no? - Dijo Sherlock con un trozo de jamón en sus dientes. Mycroft negó ante la escena.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Graham?

\- La niñera de John. - Canturreó el menor. De inmediato Mycroft se tensó sin razón. Había recordado fugazmente cómo Greg había caído sobre él, y ahora no podía mover la cara para ocultar la sangre que llegaba a esta en cuestión de momentos. Se quedó viendo la nieve a lo lejos, intentando hacer como si no hubiese oído a su hermano. Pero fue un intento fallido, al final ambos eran Holmes.

\- No, Sherlock. Me cae bien, así como a ti te cae el tal John. ¿Entiendes? Bien, no me importa. ¡Solo termina el desquiciado jamón y vamos a buscar a madre y a padre! - Gritó Mycroft ya exasperado. Sherlock prefirió obedecer antes de hacer que su hermano vaya de cotilla con su madre. Justo cuando se ponían de pie, vieron venir a sus padres.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Han comido ya? - Dijo su padre. A lo cual ambos asintieron.

\- Si, iremos a la cabaña a jugar algo. - Dijo Mycroft.

\- Bien. ¡Ya ni hacemos nada en familia! - Allá los vemos en un rato. - Dijo su madre.

\- Yo no quiero jugar algo, Mycroft. - Se quejó Sherlock.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera responderle, vio las colinas y las caseta de Ski. - ¡Y, y si vamos a esquiar! - Gritó.

\- No lo sé. Mira que papá y mamá irán a buscarnos pronto. Sherlock, la culpa caerá sobre mi. - Dijo Mycroft muy serio, a lo que Sherlock respingó la nariz.

\- ¡Solo a ver!

\- Está bien, pero sólo a ver.

\- ¡Wuuuuhu, Mycroft, esquiva el pino! - Gritó Sherlock a su hermano que se quedaba con los esquís pegados de vez en vez en un tumulto de nieve. En cambio, él era bastante bueno. Aprendió más rápido con sólo ver a algunos que se deslizaban de colina en colina. La adrenalina le recorría las venas, el movimiento suave y el esquivar todo. Zigzagueando para sostener el equilibrio. Todo era emocionante. Desde el propio hecho de esquiar hasta los halagos de los demás en la montaña por los que pasaba. No se dio cuenta cuando dejó atrás a su hermano. Hasta que...

Una figura rápida lo pasó sobre un bache, saltando y aterrizando unos cuantos metros delante. ¡Era un niño también!

Era un poco más bajo que John. Era su única comparación. El niño le miró. Y a Sherlock le pareció que lo retaba. Así que, aún más lleno de adrenalina se impulsó con las barras. Cuando logró alcanzarlo se dio cuenta de que el chico empezó a intentar bloquearlo. Cosa que le molestó más. Luego de un rato, se dio cuenta que ambos hacían una clase de baile entre sus movimientos. Estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Cosa que le fascinó aún más. Hasta que ambos se quedaron viendo, se frenó la magia: tropezaron con un bajón. Cayeron de boca a la nieve.

\- ¡Oye, por qué me distraes! - Gritó Sherlock sin analizar bien. Luego, el otro niño se quitó el casco. Y lo fulminó con la mirada, luego sonrió.

\- No. Fuiste tú el que se impresionó de nuestros movimientos. Yo sólo esperaba la caída. Sabía que íbamos a caer. Es divertido caer, eso esperé desde que me puse este casco.

\- Me impresioné con razón. Parecía meticulosamente planeado; no era más que improvisación mutua, niño. - Dijo Sherlock poniéndose en pie. ¿Y su hermano?

\- James, me llamo James. Y tú te impresionaste de que soy en algún aspecto que no descifro, igual a ti. Eso me asquea. - Dijo el bajito haciendo una mueca rara. A lo que Sherlock le sacó la lengua.

\- A mi también.

\- Deberías de intentar vencerme.

\- Eso planeo, James - tengo -'problemas - de sudoración. - Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa victoriosa. James negó lentamente chasqueando con su lengua.

\- Mejor guarda tus intenciones de impresionarme para dentro de tres días. Justo aquí, a las diez de la noche... Tu...

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. - Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva estrechando su mano con el castaño. - Aquí estaré.

\- ¡Sherlock, ahí estás! Pensé que irías más lejos. - Gritó Mycroft rompiendo las leyes universales al estar sudando en el monte más alto de la zona. Sherlock se giró, y el niño ya no estaba ahí. Volvió con su hermano a rastras a la cabaña, jurándole no volver a desaparecer... Al menos de día.

\- ¡Una ardilla, Greg! ¡Unaa ardillaaaaa! - Gritó John corriendo a un árbol, raspandose las manos con el tronco. En cambio, Greg sólo seguía un poco humillado por la seca actitud del hermano de Sherlock. De alguna manera, cuando vio cómo lo ignoró tremendamente, sintió su dignidad y su buen ánimo romperse y caer contra el suelo. Cosa que le había pasado mínimo dos veces y sólo ante la autoridad de su familia. Pero, si uno de sus compañeros osaba portarse seco o ausente de él, le decía unas cuantas verdades en su cara. Y ante aquel extraño, lo único que hizo fue lamentarse. Se odiaba por eso. Se sentía como un pequeño de trece teniendo diesciciete años. Vio que el señor Watson se escabullía entre unos árboles para marcarle a Harriet, que se supone que iba a venir de sorpresa para John. Por eso mismo estaban en el bosque, esperando la entrada de Harry por el lado Oeste del Intermeso.

\- Viene llegando, hay que distraer a John, Greg. Deja de estar de bipolar. - Dijo el señor Watson. A lo que Greg fingió una sonrisa y se puso en pie.

\- Vamos Hamish, demos un paseo. Tu papá va a fumar.

\- Si, claro. Pero antes dime... ¿Por qué estás deprimido? - Preguntó John inocentemente. Vio que Greg suspiraba.

\- Ni yo lo sé, amigo. - Mintió. - ¿Cómo te llevas con tu amigo Sherlock? - Preguntó. Luego se sentó en una piedra, como John.

\- Bien. Es un niño muy inteligente. ¡Supo que me gusta dibujar con sólo ver mi mano! Dijo que sólo lo supo por la deformidad de mi pulgar o algo así. Además le gustan los héroes. ¡Seremos Batman y Robin algún día! - Finalizó y Greg no evitó reír. A pesar de tener diez, era muy infantil.

\- Entonces los hermanos Holmes son igual de astutos. - Susurró, pero John pudo oírlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, oh. Si, son... Pude hablar con Mycroft cuando hiciste tu show del corro porque Greg se ve gracioso enojado. Hace esa misma cosa de adivinanza...- Dijo, conteniendo las ansias y las cosquillas en su estómago. Le había parecido bonito aquel conjunto de inteligencia; de complexión delgada y abstracta a las leyes sociales; de cabello naranja levemente quemado; con los ojos celestes, la nariz fina. Era alguien que, si lograba una observación tendría a miles de chicas a su costado. O, al menos eso le parecía a Greg.

\- Oigan... ¿Saben dónde se encuentra el general John?

\- ¡Ihjjjjj! ¡Harrieeeeet! - Gritó John en un escándalo mero cuando vio a la chica salir de los matorrales.

Luego de unos cálidos abrazos y risas, se dirigieron los cuatro a la cabaña. Donde Greg decidió quedarse a dormir en el sofá para que los hermanos pudieran dormir juntos. Además de que la joven con catorce años no estaría cómoda en el sofá. Y, no dormiría con el señor Watson. Eso sería raro.

Cuando entraron, Harriet exclamó lo bonita que era la villa y lo genial que se veía la nieve. Aparte del frío. Ayudaron a desempacar y Greg tuvo que sacar y guardar sostenes y toallas para los "días" de las chicas. Luego, salieron al bufete para el almuerzo. Y John quería ver al menor de los Holmes para jugar. Y Greg quería ver al mayor para admirar.

Así que ambos se colaron por entre todas las mesas. Era un rancho, abierto. Y con millones de comedores. Una fila enorme de despensas donde servían desde la más fina carne hasta el más pobre grano. John vio el lugar donde se habían sentado en el piso por la mañana. Se encaramó como una araña sin previo aviso por sobre Greg hasta llegar a su espalda, ahí vio todo mejor. Nada de el pelinegro.

\- Vamos, tu novia no consiguió acordarse de tu existencia, John. Baja y vamos a comer con tu hermana. Seguro se muere de hambre. - Dijo Greg. Y, aunque no quiso admitirlo, él también estaba decepcionado de que el niño no estuviera. Ya que siempre parecía ir con su hermano. John rechistó por la broma y se acercaron a la mesa. Donde ya estaban los platos servidos.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, Harriet, John y Greg empezaron a correr y a jugar. Por lo menos hasta llegar a la Villa White Snow. Pasaron el resto del día viendo televisión y poniendo los malvaviscos en la chimenea. Lo que fue un gran fallo porque terminaron sabiendo a madera y a gas. Y John fue el primero en probar. Luego, cuando el sol se ponía y el naranja empezaba a desaparecer lentamente creando una bella atmósfera, al señor Watson se le ocurrió ir al jacuzzi. Que quedaba casi a la salida de su zona. El agua estaba caliente, y eran los únicos allí. Porque al parecer todos en el centro estaban en un Show de luces en el lago, pero ellos preferían reservarse las cosas para si mismos.

El hombre se quedó manoseando su celular, y de vez en vez le gritaba a su hijo que no tragara el agua e hiciera las de delfín. En cambio, los adolescentes que eran casi mejores amigos, estaban platicando. Cualquier cosa trivial. A veces de novios de Harriet, o de la chica que se le quiso acercar y ahora le gusta.

\- Ay, Gregory. Me tienes angustiada, si. Mira, tienes esa cara de gris todo es a cinco días de Navidad. ¿Te alegras o te la quito de un ahogo rápido? - Dijo la chica muy seria. Greg sólo retorció un poco el cordón de su traje. No sabía por qué se llevaba ese ánimo. ¿Seguía traumado por no haberle dicho algo a Mycroft o... Era el hecho de que Mycroft le había tratado así lo que le angustiaba?

\- Es sólo que tanto aire navideño me pone...- Mintió por segunda vez consecutiva a un Watson. Luego de unos minutos, decidieron salir e ir a dormir. Ya que nadie quería cenar. Pues almorzar a las cuatro te quita el apetito. Salieron con sus pijamas puestas y el cabello húmedo, dispuestos a dormir... Hasta que:

\- ¡Oh, qué bien! Oigan, chicos: "El centro turístico de la Reserva del Parque del Intermeso del bosque invita a sus residentes a conocer las maravillas naturales del parque alumbradas por espectáculos y shows. Los días Miércoles se realizarán Shows de luces, los Viernes se encenderán los Jardines de Pinares con un campo de 20 metros de luces adornando el lugar. Esperamos su blah blah. Oh... Los Shows de luces duran de seis hasta diez. Chicos, quiero ir. - Dijo el hombre con un puchero que lo hacía ver sinceramente, estupido.

A todos les pareció bien la idea ya que ninguno tenía sueño.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Oh, no. ¡Scott no los defiendas más, maldita sea! ¿Fui clara o no? Les dije: Vayan, allá llegaremos dentro de poco para que vayamos a patinar al lago o algo. ¡Pero no! Se creen más listos que los adultos por sus cosas estúpidas de observar y se van a casi partirse la cabeza en la hendidura de la raíz de un pino, sin permiso, a las colinas. ¡Eso es desafiarnos! - Gritó la mujer de cabello negro a su límite. Era la quinta vez que lo repetía en todo el día desde el incidente en la mañana. Y, ya a las ocho de la noche cuando su marido le había aconsejado ir a ver el Show de luces, se prendió de nuevo en fuego señalando que sus hijos tenían permiso de nada.

\- Eunice... Sólo es algo pequeño de familia. Vamos los cuatro a disfrutar de estar lejos de tus padres y de Londres. Sólo fue una pequeña escapada y de Sherlock. No vayas por ambos. Y Sherlock sólo tiene diez, mujer. Si, si. Son muy inteligentes. ¡Lo suficiente como para saber eso de los hoyos en los pinos! Mirá, Sherlock aprendió sólo viendo.

La mujer negó y se encerró en la habitación. Los tres varones se quedaron viendo. Y, luego de unos minutos sonrieron. El padre le había dado a su mujer unas cuantas pastillas para dormir, en el café que tomaba. Pues, porque Mycroft ya había deducido que su madre discutiría. Y, ahora estaba profundamente dormida. El señor Holmes sólo hizo un ademán y de inmediato sus hijos lo siguieron. Bajaron riendo por la Villa, y, al llegar a un pequeño tramo, un vagón turístico los llevó junto con otras personas de camino al Lago. Cuando se acercaban, pudieron notar las luces. En sus bordes estaba lleno de hielo débil. Pero el centro estaba petrificado. Era una extensión del tamaño de un país de las Antillas. O el cuarto del cuarto de la mitad de esto. Habían robles detrás y grandes pinares y sauces cubrían la zona del espectáculo. Donde, más de quinientas personas observaban entretenidas. El señor Holmes avisó que iría a un puesto por unas cervezas. Así que ambos hermanos se vieron obligados a hablarse.

\- ¿Y tu amigo, John? - Preguntó Mycroft metiendo las manos en su pantalón. Ya que no había traído nada y se congelaba brutalmente. Sherlock se tambaleó de un lado a otro.

\- Quería jugar con él. Pero no sé si lo vea.

\- Pues... Hay un 80% de probabilidad que esté aquí. - Le dijo sonriendo. Luego lo tomó de la mano. - Vamos, busquemoslo. Al fin, ya tenemos más de un castigo. - Dijo Mycroft arrastrando a su hermano entre la multitud. Buscaron y tropezaron hasta casi llegar a la orilla del lago. Pero ni pista de ambos. Al final, Sherlock había perdido la oportunidad de enseñarle a alguien sus experimentos con la electricidad.

\- ¿Mycroft, Sherlock? - Se giraron y vieron a Greg sonriendo como si de ver a un antiguo compañero de universidad se tratase. Y, de nuevo al pelirrojo se le aceleró el corazón. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Sherlock. Lo notó porque lo traía de la muñeca. Al final si había acertado. ¡Pero mejor para el mismo! ¡Allí estaba Gavin, allí estaba John!

\- Oh, hola Greg. Yo... Justo los buscábamos. Ya que, Sherlock quería jugar con John y... - Tartamudeó.

\- Bien... - Dijo el más alto con sus manos en los bolsillos. - Están en un puesto de pescado. ¡Vengan! - Dijo soltando a Mycroft de las mano de Sherlock de un jalón. Cuando llegaron Mycroft se podía comparar con los adornos rojos de su cabaña. John estaba con una chica que gritaba ser su hermana, y el señor Watson. En cuanto vio a Sherlock, salió corriendo hacia él y el rizado cayó encima del más bajo mientras reían. Luego empezaron a corretearse cerca. Y Mycroft se quedó catatónico. Greg aún sostenía su mano y no lo dejaba. Luego de un instante, logró sostener una conversación con Harriet. Que era una año menor que él.

\- ¡Tú y Greg os verías bien como pareja! - Gritó derrepente. A lo que Greg dejó su razón atrás y actuó por instinto.

\- Lo sé. Me casaría con él. - De inmediato Mycroft empezó a reír e inventar nuevas tonalidades de rojo antes inexistentes. - No, yo... No. ¡Dios! - Dijo Greg tapándose la cara.

\- Vale, ya basta de mariconadas. Acaba de pasar una chica casi tocándome el culo y dijo que los jóvenes del centro hicieron una fogata en los kioscos del Sur. Hay bebidas, malvaviscos y guitarras. Así que... ¿Vamos los tres? - Preguntó Harriet.

Mycroft empezó a preguntarse por su padre, pero casualmente ya estaba con cerveza en mano y hablando entretenidamente con el señor Watson. Vio a su hermano y estaba recibiendo cosquillas de John.

\- Por mi está bien. - Dijo Greg.

Y entonces los tres empezaron a caminar por entre el bosque. Greg los guiaba, él ya había hechado un ojo a aquellos kioscos. Estaban a unos cien metros. De reojo miraba a Mycroft. Llevaba un pantalón negro levemente ajustado. Y una camiseta de Nike. Unas zapatillas Vans rojas y el cabello hacia adelante. A diferencia de él y Harry, no iba abrigado. Empezó a notar que temblaba.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó. A lo que Mycroft asintió. Oyeron atrás los quejidos de Harriet por tropezar con una rama y resbalar en nieve. - Toma. - Dijo y le colocó su abrigo. Que le quedaba bien como para abrigarse. Mycroft sólo asintió. Cuando llegaron vieron que el aire era bastante amistoso. Había parejas de todo tipo, amigos y desconocidos. Y para Mycroft estaba bien ya que él socializaba normalmente.

\- ¡Eh, chicos! Llegan a tiempo. Sientense. Por ahí ronda una bolsa de Doritos. - Dijo un chico de cabello largo. Estaban sentados en unos troncos con una fogata al centro. Greg y Mycroft, empezaron a platicar de sus vacaciones y escuelas. Conociéndose más a fondo. Reían como bobos, ajenos a todo. Harry se había quedado al lado de unas chicas. Y estaban todas rojas de la alegría y la dulzura al ver a los dos chicos de aquella manera. Cuando Harriet les dijo que no eran una pareja, se fue de culo para atrás por la risa que le causó la EXTREMADAMENTE seria cara de las chicas.

\- ¿Tú me estás jodiendo? - Preguntó una chica latina. - ¡Esoh dos son más pareja que mis nalga, no mames!

\- Si. ¡Osea, no! Las miradas, niña. Miralos. - Susurró una morena. - se ven directo a los ojos. Ríen porque no saben con qué rellenar sus pláticas. Osea, su sistema limbico no responde. ¡Eso es amor, nana! - Gritó. E hizo que casi todos la quedaran viendo. Luego se hizo un ovillo.

\- Bien... ¿Quieren un buen regalo de Navidad? - Preguntó Harriet con una mirada dispuesta. Todas asintieron felices. - Pues haremos que esos dos se besen.

? ﾟﾒﾗ?

\- ¿Qué? Osea que ese tal James te retó a ver quién es mejor en la nieve y dio por hecho que te puede llegar a la mente... Interesante. - Dijo John.

\- ¡Oh, más que interesante, John! Tú no viste su mirada. Era de aquellos que conocen lo que dirán. Todo encaja en su mente. Y todo encajó en la mía cuando me pasó. Cómo hizo la metáfora de la caída. Su manera de retarme. Si me parece que coincide conmigo. ¡Entiende! - Le Gritó sacudiéndole del cuello. - ¡Logró, siendo una persona, que la adrenalina me drogase! Necesito ganarle...- Refunfuñó con los dientes en medio de un temblor. Pues, él al igual que su hermano no se había abrigado. John gruñó.

\- A mi me parece peligroso, Sherlock. Si el súper genio planeó que te cayeras, creo que... No sé. ¿Podría hacer algo peor? Me parece que mejor no vas a arriesgarte a caer en la noche. - Dijo John preocupado de verdad. Aparte, un poco celoso de las palabras que ocupaba su amigo para describir al tal James. Vio que Sherlock chasqueó.

\- No. Siempre prenden los reflectores en la noche. Lo quiero hacer, John. Pero si tan mal te va, ven conmigo. - Dijo Sherlock alumbrado por la luz de un fuego artificial.

\- Veré. Quiero conocer a ese niño. ¡Yo también sé esquiar! - Articuló en su defensa. Y, ya un poco harto se puso en pie y se quitó el abrigo para ponerlo alrededor de los hombros a Sherlock. A lo cual este se extrañó.

\- ¿Y tú te congelas? - Dijo Sherlock con el ceño fruncido. John le restó importancia levantando sus hombros. Sherlock lo atrajo hacia si de un jalón. Abrió el abrigo, y resultó que ahí cabían ambos. A lo que luego estallaron en risas. John sacó el móvil de su padre, y sacó una foto. Sherlock salía serio y él con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

\- No era necesaria la foto. - gruñó Sherlock.

-Es como congelar un momento...- Dijo John. Luego hablaron de sus hermanos y de sus regalos de Navidad. Al parecer Sherlock quería un set de Lupas y tubos de ensayo para pruebas. Porque se le había metido leer a Agatha Cristhie y andaba un poco obsesionado con Hércules Poirot. Y se le metía su astucia. John leía. Pero cosas ligeras. Y lo que él deseaba para Navidad aparte de la nueva colección de Nerf, era un estetoscopio. Porque quería ser médico como House. Aparte vio un set de soldados de su videojuego favorito y los deseaba.

\- ¡Seremos como Hércules Poirot y su inseparable compañero Arthur Hastings! ¡Seremos Sherlock Holmes y John Watson! Detective observador y médico disparador militar. Usaré todo lo que sé. ¡Seremos geniales! - Exclamaba Sherlock.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Mejor como Gregory House, el médico guapo e inteligente y su compañero James Wilson! El doctor Watson y su colega Holmes. ¡Nadie se nos resistirá!

\- Oye... No sabemos aún. Son especu... - bostezó. - laciones de vida. Ni siquiera sabemos si seremos amigos por siempre. - Empezó a recostarse en John.

\- Si. Sólo hablemos para que... - Bostezó igual - Nos pongan en la misma escuela. Y pasemos más Navidades jun - tos... - Dijo cayendose hacia delante. En un instante, soñando con cascanueces, libros y figuritas, cayeron uno cima del otro totalmente dormidos.

? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Greg luego de disculparse de interrumpir la plática de Mycroft acerca de sus películas menos odiadas. Había oído a una joven rizada decirle "¿Juegan al pocky con todos?" no sabía qué carajo era Pocky. Pero si notó que todos los de la fogata estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Ni Mycroft sabía, así que sólo asintieron. Luego, Harriet se puso de pie.

\- ¡Verán! Fue idea de las chicas de acá atrás. Las guapas, osea todas, jugar al Pocky. Ya saben, sólo ocuparemos cilindros de chocolate que se colocarán en la boca de una fila entera. Al que le toque, tendrá que pasar recolectando cuantos cilindros pueda. ¡Con su boca! Aceptamos besos calientes al final del juego. Oh, por cierto. Greg, a ti te toca. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa más que conforme con aquello que hacía. Mycroft se tensó. Aparte de que una de sus neuronas le avisó que no le gustaría que aquel chico estuviese a punto de besar a otras y otros, otras neuronas empezaron a bombardear con liquiditos su cuerpo ante la idea de que Greg pasase por su boca. Y admitiría, eso le caería bien. Vio cómo Harriet se encargaba de entregar los cilindros de chocolate. Pero cuando llegó a Mycroft, ella misma lo introdujo en su boca. Casi a tope de su garganta.

\- Y si hozas moverlo un poco, te pegaré. - Dijo de lo más normal. Sus alertas se activaron. Tendría que acercarse hasta presionar sus labios para sacar la barra de su boca. ¡Maldita hermana de John!

Greg se revolvió por dentro de felicidad al caer en cuenta de que tendría que acercar su boca a la del pelirrojo. Había muchas chicas impacientes. La mitad, porque llegara al final y besase a Myc. Y la otra, por estar de hormonales a aguardar a que el chico les quitase la barra. Empezó por un chico. Bien, no lo tocó. Siguió unas seis personas más sin tocar. Luego rozó levemente a una chica. Hasta que llegó a Mycroft. A Harriet y al grupo de desconocidas con un objetivo en común se les salía el corazón. Una chica de la emoción se arrancó un trozo de carne por pellizcarse.

Greg no desperdiciaría lo bonito de esos dos días, donde supo que sentía una pequeña atracción por el chico. Lo miró lentamente. Mycroft no inmutó el gesto. Estaba muy serio y con una ceja alzada. Pero internamente, moría. Greg colocó sus manos lentamente en su cuello. Se tomó un momento para admirar sus ojos. La luz que emitía la fogata sólo lo hacía ver más lindo. Lo miró como un León a su presa. Se acercó lentamente, sin querer perder de vista sus ojos. Sintió un pequeño temblor por parte del otro. Y, claro que no sólo tomaría el chocolate. No. En su paso probaría algo más dulce. Se acercó, abriendo su boca ligeramente. Cuando llegó al final del caramelo, todo el mundo empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Ya, que ya lo tienes!

\- ¡Besale!

Greg no se contuvo de sonreír. Y pasó. Aquello que le llenó el corazón a ambos. Que hizo que sus sentidos fallaran por un instante. Mycroft logró comprender. Y Greg sólo confirmar sus sospechas. Mycroft enredó sus dedos en el cabello del otro, recibiendo los leves, sin embargo, adictivos besos. Y, eran tan inconscientes de su entorno en aquel momento, que les pasó por desapercibido que Harriet estaba en plena pelea con una chica que había dicho que aquello le asqueaba. El vaivén de los labios del otro les volvía locos. Cada vez se volvían más rojos y seguro derretirían la nieve. Todo se frenó hasta que sintieron un jalón y se dieron cuenta de la cara de mala muerte que Harry tenía. Lograron soltarse hasta que se dieron en un bache. Era sorprendente la fuerza de la chica. O la adrenalina. Lo que sea, había hecho que se arrastraran por la nieve del bosque.

\- Oye, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Greg un poco preocupado logrando ponerse en pie.

\- Perra desgraciada. - murmuró, y luego se giró de golpe a ellos. Si estaba hecha una furia. - ¡A ella se llevarán al infierno por esa bufanda! ¡Aghhh! - Y luego siguió caminando con los puños cerrados.

Mycroft logró ponerse en pie. Se dio cuenta de que Greg lo miraba fijamente. ¿Y ahora qué hacer? Aquel momento había sido más que mágico y ya no sabía cómo continuarlo. Aún le sorprendía no haberla cagado en su primer beso. Pero, a falta de palabras sólo vio la mano del mayor extenderse hacia él.

La tomó y empezaron a caminar intentando seguir los gruñidos de Harry.

\- Me gustó. - Soltó Mycroft sin pensarla. Greg se extrañó, y, también sin analizarlo se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla del más bajo. O, al menos en comparación con él.

Cuando llegaron con sus padres, eran cinco para las diez. Las luces habían parado y eran pocas las personas que aún seguían allí. Los dos hombres hemanaban un fuerte olor a cerveza y soltaban un aura de camaradería cálida. De esa que sólo pueden soltar dos hombres que han enfrentado a la vida. John y Sherlock estaban hechos una pelotita envueltos en un abrigo, en el frío suelo. "Seguro mañana se engripan." Pensó Mycroft. Estaban cerca de sus padres, los cuales estaban sentados cerca del único puesto rodante que quedaba. Tenían una plática fuerte acerca del añejo del Ron. Y debatían acerca de que si el mejor Ron era centroamericano o Italiano. El cielo, estaba poblado de estrellas. Se veía más de una constelación a lo ancho de la vista. El viento y el frío sólo te obligaban a apachurrarte con alguien. Harry, fue a sentarse en el regazo de su padre. Y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Aún tomados de la mano.

\- A mi también. - Dijo Greg. Excavando con su pie un poco de nieve. Mycroft se le quedó viendo extrañado, cuestionándole con su gesto. - A mi también me gustó aquello. No sé. Creo que me atraes; me gustas. - Se atrevió a decir.

\- Yo también. Quiero decir, también despiertas cierto interés en mi persona. Y creo que puede ser eso de... Amor. ¡No lo sé! - Dijo Mycroft soltándose de Greg para exhalar en sus manos. Necesitaba sus guantes de cuero.

\- Si dos personas se gustan... ¿No deberían de ser pareja? - Insinuó Greg llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, impulsándose hacia delante y atrás. Mycroft dirigió su vista a otro lado. ¿Que las relaciones no eran de humanos comunes? ¿No era acaso el amor un fallo de los sistemas que funcionaba cayendo en la admiración ajena a ti mismo? ¿No era acaso, depender de la opinión de otro ser humano? Todo jodía sus hipótesis. Sus teoremas y sus, en algún tiempo pasado, bien estructuradas ideas. Hasta Sherlock opinaba que el amor te distraía de la razón pura. La cual "sirve para poder hacer experimentos con la tranquilidad de quedar hecho un desastre sin considerar que alguien te verá". No, eso sería traicionarse a si mismo. Traicionar su inteligencia. " ¡Pero más traición te das ignorando lo que tu cerebro te dicta!" Le Gritó una voz interna.

\- No lo sé, Greg. No tengo tiempo. Además, acabamos de conocernos. Sabemos pocas... Bueno, tú sabes poco de mi. Aunque no es como si tuviera mil cosas que contar. El punto es que... Una relación me distraería. Te haría sentir mal. Suelo distraerme, con mis ideas. Mis deberes. No sigo esquemas. Así que no te diría cosas románticas. Creeme, prefieres a una chica normal. O chico, bien. - Dijo decepcionándose a si mismo. Se había clavado una estaca. Una que luego usaría para levantarse. No era un sacrificio en vano. Greg suspiró.

\- Oye. Si me atraes es por algo. Todo tiene un motivo. Y... Creo que si sé cómo planeas las cosas. No planeo ser una distracción. Si estás ocupado, sólo me iré sin resignar. No te molestaré. Te ayudaré en lo que pidas. No me interesa si no sigues esquemas. Yo si, y si sólo yo tengo que tomar la iniciativa lo haré. Mycroft... Talves no sea un genio. Pero sé que de verdad te atraigo. Y bien, es cierto que apenas nos conocemos hace unos días. Pero... ¡No es normal que sólo tu nombre me haya cautivado! Podemos empezar una relación así. Podríamos construirla con el tiempo. ¡Sería mágico con la Navidad y todo! - Exclamó conmocionado. Era de admirar la capacidad del ser humano de resolver los problemas cuando en realidad tienen voluntad y deseo. Y de hacerlo parecer certero.

Greg se puso a pensar en sus palabras, y consolidó en que había sonado extrañamente necesitado. Pero valía la pena. Intentaría de todo por obtener lo que quiere.

\- Bien. Sólo... Dejame pensarlo. Por ahora... ¿Amigos? - Preguntó Mycroft. Greg asintió. Esa sonrisa. Le indicaba un si.

\- Mycroft, ya nos vamos. Coge a tu hermano. - Oyó decir el menor a lo que se giró. ¿Caminar? Se acercó a su padre y vio que ya tenía los ojos rojos. El señor Watson lo quedó viendo.

\- Oye, Scott. Tus hijos si que serán altos. -

\- Lo sé. Vamos, hombre. Coge a los tuyos y subamos. Están que se mueren de sueño seguro. - Dijo su padre. De inmediato Marcus despertó a su somnolienta hija. Luego cargó a John. Y Mycroft se encargó de su hermano. Decidieron caminar hasta las cabañas. Greg y Mycroft iban delante conversando. Sherlock alcanzaba bien el pecho de su hermano. Y casi ni pesaba. En cambio Harry iba cayéndose al lado de su padre. Cuando llegaron a la 22C, la de los Holmes, quedaron en verse pronto. Scott Holmes le dijo a Marcus que intentaría dormir más seguido a su esposa. Y, entre la oscuridad, sin aviso, Greg le robó un beso rápido al pelirrojo. Algo así como un 'Nos vemos pronto' que le hizo sonreír. Al final, iba bien.

•? ﾟﾎﾅ?￢ﾀﾢ

\- Oh, Buenos días chicos. - Dijo Eunice Holmes al despertar. Al parecer las pastillas le habían ido bien. Sherlock y Mycroft estaban armando un árbol de Navidad que traía la Cabaña. Aparte de los adornos. Todos ignoraron a su madre. O al menos eso pasó hasta la hora del almuerzo. Donde, un poco abatida decidió llevarlos a todos a patinar al Lago. Y pensar que se habían quedado ahí la noche pasada. La mujer había dicho : No salida. Y habían salido. La mujer había dicho: No hables más con John, e incluso se durmió con John. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

El cielo estaba nublado. Y había otro par de personas ahí. Pues en el instante en el que se llenaba era luego de las dos. Y si Mycroft no había podido aprender rápido en la montañas, si lo hizo en el hielo. "Talves sólo fue el miedo" se dijo. Los patines pudo controlarlos de inmediato. Aunque a veces ocupaba sus manos para no caerse. Lo que era la contraria de Sherlock que perdió el control de sus piernas cuando quiso impulsarse. A veces se cogía de su hermano. El cual no se despegaba de su lado. Aunque él pudiera hacerlo mejor. Cuando se aseguró de que Sherlock pudiera hacerlo con... Normalidad, se fue por su rumbo, un poco lejos. Intentó dar una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas. Sonrió cuando recordó el cálido beso de Greg. Ahora empezaba a reconsiderar las cosas. Talves el amor sólo sea una manera de halagar. Una manera de aceptar que otro ser humano se quedó fascinado con tu existencia. ¿Y qué cosa es mejor para un genio que un halago? Y, si lo tomaba de esa manera podría traicionar a sus instintos. Porque en realidad aquel chico le había dado un golpe desde que lo conoció. Literalmente.

\- ¡Oye, deja de tambalearte! - le gritó alguien a Sherlock. Era un grito autoritario y sin sentido. Por lo que dirigió su mirada adelante y vio a un niño rubio de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos azules. Al parecer era un poco salvaje. Le gustaba jugar en el lodo por la irritación en sus codos y piernas, y estaba aquí por el cupo militar de vacaciones de su papá. Tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Estaba a la defensa. A Sherlock no le dio tiempo de contestar hasta que sintió el golpe filoso del hielo en su piel, aún tras la ropa. El niño le había empujado. Y ahora, le estaba golpeando brutalmente. Sherlock había visto a su prima mayor, Thais, hacer un patada de Taewkondo. E intentó repetirla con aquel chico. Pero sin embargo con costo logró empujarlo. En aquel momento había recordado rápidamente la llave que le había hecho John en el bosque. Y hubiese resultado contra aquel vándalo. Lo que no esperó entre el forcejeo, fue que a aquel niño se había desecho rápidamente de su patín y con el filo de este, le cortó la mejilla. Cosa que empezó a regar sangre a chorros. Mycroft apenas se dio cuenta de aquello e iba a ir a acudir junto con otras personas, hasta que notó que John que al parecer había llegado casualmente hace poco, se tiró de un impulso impresionante si no fuera en aquellas circunstancias, a la escena. Llevándose de una D D Ambrose al chico a otro lado del lago. La señora Holmes quiso acercarse pero su marido se lo impidió. Sherlock ató su bufanda gris a su mejilla. Veía asustado la escena. ¿Y si John le habría causado un Desnuque al otro? ¿Iría a un reformatorio? Vio cómo John había recibido un golpe en el estómago por parte del otro chico. Que al parecer tenía un buen sistema de reflejos. Luego se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Sin saber cómo reaccionar. Furiosos.

\- ¡Sebastian Frederic Moran! - Se oyó un grito imponente ante todo el escándalo. El chico desconocido se tensó.

\- ¿Si, papá? - Preguntó sin separar los dientes. El hombre bordeó la orilla. Como había deducido Sherlock, era un militar. No cualquiera. Coronel. Su madre se acercó nerviosa a él y le dijo que era la madre del niño.

\- Lo he de sentir mucho, señora. - Contestó con el porte herguido. - Verá usted que para un Coronel miembro de las fuerzas de la IRA esto es vergonzoso. La conducta de mi predecesor me pasó por desapercibida y prometo que no volverá a pasar. Por tanto espere que pague yo mismo la atención en enfermería privada. - Dijo el hombre para luego fulminar a su hijo. Luego, todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? - Se oyeron dos voces. La de su hermano y la de un John todo golpeado. Al menos él sólo tenía un corte. Asintió. Y, sin hablar sólo un poco los otros dos lo llevaron con su madre. La cual lo acogió de inmediato e hizo seguir al Coronel tras ella. En el grupo se sumó el Doctor Watson, Harry Watson, Gregory Lestrade, John, y el niño que iba tras su papá. Cuando llegaron al lugar luego de asumir el pago, el enfermero aclaró que no era más que una cortada. Que sanaría. Pero que había perdido bastante sangre y por eso el intenso morado en sus pómulos. Le vendaron rápidamente, y, cuando salió el coronel empujó a su hijo cerca de él. Y, muy pesaroso soltó un perdón. En cuanto los padres se giraron, el chico sonrío.

\- No creas que papá me castigará. Sólo se disculpó por su puesto. Y, te vengo a aclarar que si tuve un motivo más allá de... Simple agresión. Escucha bien. No intentes ser más que James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes. - Dijo y se fue lentamente hacia su padre. Donde soltó un gracias por las disculpas del Dr. Watson respecto a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué - fue - eso? - Preguntó Greg luego de haber oído. Todos habían oído al niño y ninguno creía la prepotencia con la que soltaba su amenaza. Sherlock respiró agitado. John se acercó y sostuvo su hombro con cuidado.

\- Ahora. Ya sabes por qué me intriga James... Moriarty. - Dijo muy serio aún sin apartar su vista de aquel niño Sebastian. John asintió aún más preocupado, confirmando sus sospechas. Ese niño estaba loco.

\- ¡James Moriarty es un héroe! - Dijo Sherlock cambiando abruptamente de gesto. Mintiendo. - Le dije a ese engendro que no servía, que yo sería mejor incluso respirando. Y me atacó, es un fanboy. No os preocupéis. - Dijo para girarse y jalar a John de la manga del abrigo.

\- ¡Es un genio! Cree que podría darme miedo. Ahuyentarme. Es claro que empieza a considerarme una amenaza. - Soltó el más alto consternado y ansioso a la vez. John seguía preocupándose. Si entendía bien... ¿Aquello había sido un aviso?

\- No lo sé Sherlock. Me parece que eso es una muestra de lo agresivo que es. Puedes resultar peor. - Dijo en un Susurro. Los tres días que la había pasado con el niño, le bastaban para considerado un amigo. Sherlock le restó importancia con la mano.

\- ¡Exacto! Es una muestra. Y cree que me asusta. Cuando lo único que hace es emocionarme más. Es sólo un poco de Snowboarding. Y tú irás. - Dijo. Entonces el señor Watson le pidió a los Holmes apaciguar todo aquello yendo por unos tragos.

? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ

\- Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento. - Dijo Harriet, lanzando una pelota al techo. Greg estaba leyendo una revista y John intentando abrazarse a una almohada gigante, pero por lo más que intentaba, sus brazos no lograban rodearla. Eran las seis de la tarde a dos días de Navidad. Ese día habían logrado salir una vez, y el menor se ganó un castigo por haber golpeado a otro niño. El señor Watson estaba en cama, un poco engripado y borracho.

\- Oh, si. Qué hermoso ver senos cuando tengo a Myc. Me siento una perra. Pero no hay otra cosa. - Dijo hundiéndose más en su revista.

\- Prácticamente aún no es tu nov...-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritó John dejándose caer del sofá, sin creer lo que había dicho Greg. En ese preciso instante los dos adolescentes se habían quedado viendo. Sin saber qué decir a John. Entonces Harry se desenvolvió.

\- Fácil, Johnny. Greg está enculado del hermano de tu amigo. - Dijo sacándole un sonrojo a Greg y una carcajada a pulmón a John.

\- Pfff... ¡Estás enamorado! - Gritó para hecharse a reír. Luego Greg se le acercó y le hizo cosquillas. Hasta que John paró porque algo le molestaba. Cuando lo sacó de su trasero, notó que eran las llaves de la camioneta de su papá. Fue entonces cuando la idea pasó por la mente de Greg. Si el señor Watson estaba dormido. Y no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente... Podrían... Tomar prestada la camioneta del parqueo y salir a dar una vuelta. Sin congelarse. Pasar por los puentes. Todo aquello le parecía bien a los hermanos. Cuando se encaminaban al estacionamiento, que estaba un poco lejos, John Gritó.

\- ¿Y si invitamos a Sherlock y a tu novio? - Dijo.

\- No es una mala idea. - Dijo Harriet.

\- No lo sé. Sus padres son una astilla en la nalga. Y al menos que no les gritemos, no sabrán. Además no sabemos si están ahí. Si están de plan familiar. - Dijo un poco acojonado de ver a Mycroft.

\- De hecho, querido Greg, si Sherlock está herido, como dices que sus padres son sobre protectores, prefirieron seguro quedarse con él. Y no arriesgarse. Además, si papá está así. Seguro ellos igual. Porque la mujer no tenía de otra que seguir el paso de los hombres. No será necesario gritarles. Sólo con una piedra basta. - Dijo John entrando a la camioneta. Greg y Harry se quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

\- Vaya, de algo te ha servido la compañía de Sherlock. - Dijo Greg arrancando.

\- Entonces... ¿Un súper héroe? - Repitió Mycroft dudando. Sabía que su hermano mentía. Pues, el niño había dicho su nombre. Y replanteando la escena a como su hermano aclaró, este nunca dijo su nombre. Pero el niño lo dijo. ¿Ahora, un motivo más que simple agresión? Su frase no concordaba. Además su hermano no ocultaba bien las pistas de su sistema limbico. Aún quería saber hasta dónde llegaría con ello.

Sherlock retorció los ojos.

\- ¡Si, Mycroft! ¡De DC cómic! Una edición limitada. - Gritó.

\- ¡Calla, los despertarás! - maulló el mayor. A lo que Sherlock asintió. Cuando se quedaron en silencio, una cara se asomó a su ventana como un perro. Ambos dieron un brinco. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era John, abrieron la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Mycroft que tenía más acceso.

\- Greg dice que te quiere invitar a una cena romántica muy cursi con velas, besos y pasión. - Respondió muy serio. A lo que Sherlock rió. Él ya sabía lo de su hermano. Sólo buscaba el momento perfecto para restregarselo en cara. - ¡Neh, mentiras! Sólo tomamos prestado el auto de papá y queríamos saber si quieren huir con nosotros a las montañas un rato.

\- Nuestros padres están dormidos. - Dijo Sherlock.

\- Si, y estamos aburridos.

Luego de haberse puesto los abrigos, salieron con cautela. Entraron a la camioneta. Atrás iba Harry por lo que los niños se sentaron con ella. Así que, sin otra, Mycroft tuvo que sentarse al lado de Greg. El cual le sonrió cuando entró. El camino a las montañas era de aproximadamente media hora. Harry iba distraída con su celular, Greg en la conducción. Y los niños en hacer un relajo tremendo con la electrónica. A veces cantaban frases ininteligibles y luego se ponían a brincar con las partes digitalizadas. Cosas que alegraba el ambiente. Algunas de aquellas canciones, por moda, el pelirrojo las conocía. Por eso de vez en vez tamborileaba sus dedos al ritmo. Y Greg se distraía en aquello, sonreía. Cuando llegaron, parquearon el auto en un pastizal sin recubrimiento de nieve. Salieron y el aire les dio en la cara. El frio empezó a dominarlos pero no era tanto como para hacerlos en el suelo. Se veía el parque completo. Su zona oscura; la reserva y los bosques. Y las más de diez villas iluminadas y cubiertas de nieve. El lago y dispersos grupos de árboles adornados. Las luces, los restaurante y algunos edificios de la zona. Además, del cielo estrellado. Era un ambiente indescriptible ya que no había sido frecuentado. ¿Nieve y cielo estrellado en la montaña? Desigual. Pero hermoso. Por otro lado estaba un gran páramo extenso y oscuro. Se notaban algunas casitas a lo lejos, pero eran pequeñas.

John y Sherlock se sentaron. Al final, también se la habían pasado bien con la familia. Y con los nuevos amigos. Y amores. Disfrutando a la ligera pequeños instantes en montañas y fogatas en el bosque. Estaba bien. Si.

Los cinco se sentaron a observar todo. Harriet por su cuenta, admirando el paisaje. Sherlock y John hacían un juego: quien más constelaciones reconociese, ganaba. Por ahora Sherlock llevaba tres y John una. De las cinco que podía alcanzar su vista. Mycroft y Greg estaban viendo hacia el páramo oscuro. En algún momento el mayor había tomado al otro de la mano.

\- ¿Ya decidiste? - Preguntó ocultando su ansia.

\- No. Sólo... Necesito un poco de tiempo. - Dijo miedoso de que Greg se enojase o algo. Pero sólo aumentó el agarre en su mano.

\- Está bien. No te presiono. Pero decide, ¿si?

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Te imaginas que las estrellas sean pequeñas farolas, en realidad? En una tela negra. Eso explicaría millones de cosas. - Fantaseó Greg sin atender a su sentido común o a la lógica. Cuando restas la lógica y la sucesión de hechos, queda una trama inentendible. O bien, inesperada. Y lo inesperado causa gracia. O leves risas en el caso de Mycroft. Pero luego decidió compensar ese acto humano con un poco de explicación para que las cosas se balancearan.

\- Es por eso, que no pueden ser farolas. Cada cosa tiene su límite. Y la luz alcanza cierto ángulo de emisión. No se dispersa eternamente a miles de kilómetros. De igual manera esto se le atribuye al gas de los astros y... Mmpphf. - soltó entre los labios de Greg.

\- Oye, te llevo tres años y soy el mejor en la clase de logística analógica. Aunque es claro que me superas en conocimientos, técnicas de sucesión, y referencias. Pero eso no quita que sepa un tema tan básico como el de las estrellas... - Dijo lentamente. Casi en un tono adormilado. - ¿Sabes? Esa es una cosa humana. Eso de hacer metáforas y decir cosas sin sentido. Creo que... Nos hace sentir bien. - Finalizó sonriendo.

\- No lo apruebo. Pero... Si te hace sentir bien, podría aceptarlo. - Dijo el otro.

\- Oigan, Romeo y Julio, llevaré a los chicos a pasear un rato por allá. Tienen más energía que un Hámster y no se calman. Ya venimos. - Avisó Harry sin esperar respuesta llevándose a ambos piojos insolentes de la mano.

\- Al menos el aire los va a adormilar. - Dijo Greg observando cómo se alejaban. - Tengo un poco de frío, voy por los guantes.

\- Te acompaño.

Se acercaron a la camioneta. Cierta parte de Greg se sentía poderosa. Aunque la camioneta no fuese suya, sentía que dominaba todo y tenía una vida envidiable con sólo portar la llave.

Abrió la puerta temblando un poco, buscó en la valija y en los asientos, nada. Estaba seguro de que los traía. Le dijo a Mycroft que le ayudara ya que esos guantes se los había regalado su hermana menor, ahora muerta. Además, eran de cuero de Longhorn Texano. No cualquier cosa, si señor. Mycroft subió por la puerta derecha, en el copiloto. Cosa que le extrañó porque era un auto americano. Y tenía todo al revés. De inmediato sintió la calidez y la adaptación al interior del móvil, tanto que no quiso seguir buscando y quedarse ahí. Pero igual lo hizo. Sin ganas. Greg, que sentado desde el piloto manoseaba la guantera llena de papeles y bolsos. Casi cayendo cima de Mycroft. Y no casi, pues, de estar concentrado en mover un documento, perdió el control y cayó sobre el otro dándose en la nariz contra la ventana. Teniendo en su mente que esa sería la peor tortura. Dolía mil almas. Pero no más que lo que le dolía a Mycroft que Greg se hubiese apoyado en su entrepierna antes de caer, ahora sentía el dolor del infierno. Y ninguno se dio cuenta del dolor del otro hasta que lo informaron.

\- Oh oh perdona. No sabía que me había apoyado en ti. ¡Es que ese vidrio hijo de su...! - recordó sobandose la nariz.

\- Jajajaja. Ten más cuidado. - Dijo Mycroft en un chillido aún sosteniendo aquello entre sus piernas. Greg lo vio y se sintió en parte divertido, y en parte culpable. Así que sin pensarlo más se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso. A lo que el otro respondió sin problema. Lo peor fue que les valió muy poco la evolución de la rapidez con la que intercambiaban saliva. Greg estaba de nuevo cima del menor. Pero con otras intenciones. Más besos. En el cuello, las mejillas, la frente. La oreja. Lamidas rápidas en la quijada. Besos de abdomen. Así hasta que Greg tomó a Mycroft y de un tirón lo llevó cima de sus piernas. Ahí Mycroft se acomodó mejor y volvieron al ritmo lento. Aunque, bien, Mycroft pasó a ese impulso instintivo inconsciente que hacía que sus caderas se restregasen contra el muslo del mayor, sintiendo solamente los leves espasmos descargarse en su espalda. Y Greg sólo se sumergía en la suavidad del torso ajeno. Hasta que, de un momento a otro el pelirrojo pasó a topar con sus caderas. Fue donde dio un respingón pasando sus manos a las caderas del otro. Igual, querían sentirse en su totalidad. Así que, después de dar un beso rápido en los labios de Mycroft, Greg lo impulsó a un lado para quitarle los pantalones y hacerlo el también. Quedaron en ropa interior porque ninguno se atrevía a verse así aún. Siguieron luego con los besos. Mycroft acariciaba con sus dedos el cuello del otro, calmando a su mente con que aquello era natural y su cuerpo lo deseaba. Ya, casi perdiendo la respiración, Mycroft paró. Quedó viendo fijamente al otro, y lentamente volvió a restregar su cadera con la ajena. Y ahora, el sentimiento era más profundo. Sentían completamente La erección del otro y casualmente ambos estaban seguros de que no querían pasar a más que aquel roce divino. El menor, tembloroso y perdido de su consciente, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

\- Y-yo... No sé qué ¡ah! Estoy h-haciendo.- Dijo con dificultad.

Sintió las manos de Greg en sus caderas.

\- Oh... Yo si. - Dijo el otro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrar las delgadas y casi de vidrio caderas del menor. Era cierto que quería pasar a otro campo pero al sentir así al otro, le era imposible tan solo moverse. Y, aunque fuese muy común, de sólo pensarlo su excitación más tentaba con culminar. Si, jadeaban. En aquel momento lo del amor no existía. Sólo aquel momento atrevido y subido de temperaturas. Ambos víctimas de la culpa en su acto; pero conscientes de que su cuerpo se oponía a separarse de tan dulce vaivén. Greg notaba cómo las caderas del pelirrojo empezaban a moverse lentamente, mientras su torso temblaba, índice de que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo. Oh, él igual. Antes, tomó al menor de la cara y plantó un beso rápido, sin embargo cariñoso. Todo aquello por un par de guantes que, gracias al universo estaban perdidos.

Mycroft sintió la humedad. La sensación cosquilleante en su vientre extendiéndose como un rayo hasta su glande. Donde, acompañado del final del estímulo, un tibio líquido humedecía la tela de su bóxer azul marino. Además, de sentir luego como el mayor apretaba sus glúteos casi levantándole. Y, sentir su semen y el ajeno mojando todo lo que respectaba de abdomen e ingle. Siendo absorbido por el algodón. Como el ambiente por la pasión y la tranquilidad. Eran casi desconocidos. Pero sentían que con sólo una mirada un pasado de amistad, amor y compañía se abría a sus recuerdos.

\- Yo... Fue... Lo mejor. Disculpa si te he forzado. - Dijo Greg en un susurro para empujar levemente a Mycroft y tomar un pañuelo. Se limpió él mismo. Luego, limpió al menor. Aún así, la mancha en sus calzoncillos estaba presente.

\- No es importante. Me ha gustado también. Se ha sentido... Lindo. Y genial. - Dijo apoyándose ligeramente hacia atrás, aún sobre las piernas de Gregory. - Me has ayudado a reconocer la éxtasis post orgasmo. Me ha servido más aún. Gracias. - culminó y se impulsó para besarle. Si veía los lados buenos, no había sido un mal acto. Ni siquiera había sido sexo. ¿Sexo con ropa?

De inmediato subieron sus pantalones. Salieron otro rato afuera, pero esa vez la tranquilidad abundaba todo. Como el frío; como el viento.

\- ¡Holaaa!

\- ¡Bastaa!

\- Sherlock, para.

\- No haaaryyyy

Se oyó un tumulto de voces acercarse de las faldas de la colina. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo entre si. No, no se adormilaron o calmaron. Sólo jodían más. Se acercaron a la pareja no oficial, se les colgaron. Junto con Harry que al no calcular, se guindó del cuello de Greg y pasó al suelo. Se le enfrió la nuca y sólo le entraron ganas repentinas de ir a casa y dormir.

Le dijo a Greg, y él concordó. Al final estaba un poco preocupado por qué dirá el señor Watson si es que estaba despierto; por los padres Holmes. También porque, no necesitaba tener poderes de deducción para saber que los niños y hasta él tenían los ojos hinchados por el sueño. Y, ya no tenían mucho qué hacer. Así que sin pensarlo le dijo a todos que subieran.

Sherlock se quedó un instante observando las colinas. Todo le recordaba a aquel niño. Que tenía aires de no comprender lo común pero de adentrarse en lo que era todo realmente. Eso le parecía con sólo su mirada y su atrevimiento.

John le miró de reojo y se tensó. Sabía que estaba pensando en aquello del niño genio y eso.

Ya ninguno se dirigió palabra al final. Greg sólo sonrió a Mycroft y Sherlock intentó no dar contra el piso y quedar dormido allí. En cambio, la chica daba que quemaba la pantalla de su I Pod.

Los hermanos Holmes se miraron. Se miraron. Eso fue todo.

? ﾟﾎﾄ?

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! - Dijo la Señora Holmes con su abrigo en mano. Mientras apretaba la mejilla de Harry Watson.

\- Feliz Navidad Eunice, Feliz Navidad Scott. - Dijo el señor Watson con su sonrisa más sincera.

\- Oh, si. ¿No desearías pasar la Noche Buena con nosotros? - Preguntó Scott por parte de él y de su esposa. A lo que el mayor hizo mueca de ajustar sus planes. Aunque, lo único que quería era no sonar feliz. Claro. Sus hijos que tan aburridos se volvían. John era muy amigo de Sherlock. Harry se notaba alegre platicando con la señora Holmes de técnicas de maquillaje y dominación al género masculino. Y Greg que era tan buen amigo de Mycroft. Además de que él mismo se la pasaría bien en compañía.

\- Bieeen. No lo sé. Tengo que arreglar con la dirección unos platos que John rompió. Veré. Es bastante probable. No se preocupen. ¡Allí estaremos! - Dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Excelente. Nosotros tenemos que ver que el Servicio se encargue de llevar la cena. Además de...- Se acercó para susurrar- Los regalos. Se supone que no les daremos algo. Es que, Sherlock fue suspendido y Mycroft ha estado un poco malcriado. Pero, están todos en la bodega de la recepción. - Dijo y sonrió.

\- Si. Seguro y lo saben. Los de los chicos los traje acá. Bueno. - Giró. - Iremos a desayunar antes de que se llene el Buffete. ¡Los vemos! - Finalizó y volvió a su camioneta con Harry. Pasaron por la cabaña trayendo a los chicos que se habían levantado tarde por un sueño extraño. Ya que según él se habían dormido temprano. Fueron en un zas al comedor. El señor Watson observaba cómo su hijo no lograba tragar un sólo trozo de Tocino en paz. Pensó que era debido al ansia de la Navidad. Pero esa carita triste no expresaba euforia alguna.

\- ¡Oye campeón! - dijo estirando su brazo y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo, a lo cual nisiquiera se inmutó.

\- Dejelo, no durmió nada anohe y se molestó de que le haya despertado. - Excusó Greg.

? ﾟﾑﾑ? ﾟﾌﾌ

\- Ay, su madre está amargada. Una mujer en el comedor la empujó. Luego le dijo que era una incompetente. - Dispensó el señor Holmes, en respuesta a la agresiva actitud de la mujer con sus hijos.

\- ¡Ohh! Hubiese querido que ustedes hayan estado ahí. ¡Seguro le hubieran sacado lo barato de su maquillaje! ¡Agh! - Gritó lanzando sus zapatillas a lo lejos.

Sherlock estaba en la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Se había decidido a pasar la Navidad ahí. Ni siquiera planeaba cambiarse la pijama o algo por el estilo. Además de porque estaba terriblemente engripado, era Navidad. Y, sus padres decidieron gastar el dinero de sus regalos en ropa. Y había perdido su bufanda. No podía ser mejor.

Mycroft por su parte estaba metido en su móvil y sus audífonos. Se había puesto a leer un poco de un libro que Greg le había pasado por Bluetooth. Pero, su inconsciente estaba sumergido en Sherlock. Sherlock no estaba pensando. O molestando. O jugando. No estaba haciendo lo que quería. Estaba agitando la pierna de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida. Lo que significaba que sus pensamientos eran aleatorios. Y Sherlock era de esos niños que pensaban lo que querían. Eso fue hasta que la preocupación del mayor llegó al consciente.

\- ¿Mucha Navidad te afecta? - Dijo intentando no sonar preocupado.

\- Estoy molesto por mi bufanda. - "Quiero que ya sean las diez."

\- Oh. ¡Oh, Sherlock, no seas infantil! - Gritó Mycroft apartando su celular, a lo que el azabache se levantó y le quedó viendo con una mirada de: '¿Sabes qué estupidez acabas de decir?'

\- ¡Soy un infante, estúpido! - Gritó.

\- ¡Pero no eres un infante promedio! - Gritó también.

\- ¡Igual, yo no me niego a ser! ¡Tú si! - Exclamó furioso. Mycroft se puso en pie.

\- ¡No me niego a ser, maldita sea! ¡Me niego a no ser de verdad, Sherlock! -

\- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Hay humanidad! ¡Además, es sólo lo que ves! AMO esa bufanda. ¡Tú la elegiste! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡¿RECUERDAS?! - Terminó de gritar. Apretó sus puños, limpió sus lágrimas. Salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano mayor un poco catatónico, sin mover un poco su gesto. Al menos sus padres no estaban.

A Sherlock le sorprendía cómo su mentira pudo afectarle. Quiso ocultar su ansiedad por el encuentro nocturno. Al menos eso le habría servido para manipular a su hermano. Se sentó en un sofá. Faltaban seis largas horas para poder hacer algo que realmente valiese la pena. Así que, sin dudarlo se acercó a la ventana. Al final, sus padres estaban distraídos en su habitación. ¿Y qué si estaba lleno de castigos?

\- Oh, yo de ti no haría eso. - Replicó la voz de su hermano mayor. "¿De nuevo molestando, Mycroft?"

\- Pero no eres yo, por suerte mía. Porque sería viceversa. Y sería tú. ¡Libreeemeee! - Exageró dando vueltas con los brazos alzados. A lo que Mycroft pensó que era rencor o algo así. Pero en verdad su hermano sólo quería librarse y salir.

\- Sherlock... No saldrás por la ventana. No irás a las colinas. - Dijo serio.

\- O... Si iré a las colinas, saliendo por la ventana. - Dijo lentamente, para fastidiar al otro.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Está bien! A ver qué tanto te congelas. - Dijo y soltó una risa amarga, Sherlock sonrió victorioso, agrandando la profundidad de la cortada en su mejilla. Abrió la ventana y salió. Al final sólo buscaba dejar de aburrirse por un instante.

Salió y vio aún más decoraciones de las que estaban. Luces encendidas desde el mediodía. Y millones de anuncios que decían los diferentes espectáculos. Shows de luces, la encendida de quinientos pinares en el bosque, el baile navideño en el bosque, el show musical en la cabaña del bufete, la velada en el salón principal. Muchas cosas. Las calles de entre las residencias estaban limpias, las cabañas cerradas. aún así, a través de las ventanas se veían personas corriendo, vistiéndose. Arreglándose en exceso para luego cubrirse con sus abrigos. Pateó una piedrita. ¡Claro que las fiestas eran buenas! ¡Diversión! ¡Regalos! ¡Comida! Muchas cosas. Pero no es lo mismo si estás centrado en vencer a alguien. Ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad. Escaparse. Afrontar un juego con un niño. Ganar.

\- ¡Pobre piedra! -

Se giró y no evitó que su corazón haya dado un vuelco, su cinismo se activó. Se cruzó de brazos. Allí estaba, entre unos pinos.

\- Si, pobre; ha obtenido tus palabras.

\- Oh, ingenioso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sherlock sin plantearse qué saldría de su boca.

\- ¿Eh? Uy, qué egoísta Sherlock Holmes. Puedo vagar por lo que mis padres han pagado. Veo que has recibido mi regalo. - Dijo para acercarse, y rozar ligeramente la cortada ajena. A lo que Sherlock dio un respingón.

\- Si, Moriarty. ¡Vaya nombre! ¡Vaya niño! ¡Cómo piensas que me distraes! ¿Una cortada? No, me asombra más la piedra.

\- Oye, resulta que mi ingeniosa madre quiere irse ya de aquí. Peleó con una mujer o algo así. ¿Desea la princesa cambiar la hora? - Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. A Sherlock se le engrandecieron las pupilas y su pulso se aceleró.

\- Nada -me - haría - Suspiró - más feliz. - A lo que James sonrió. Y empezó a caminar, entonces Sherlock le siguió. - ¿Princesa? - Preguntó muy serio, entonces el menor se giró.

\- Yo soy la Reina. - Dijo.

\- ¡¿Y cómo podría saberlo, Eunice?! - Gritó Scott Holmes. Aquellas vacaciones les estaban cayendo en un altibajo. Peleas, caídas, escapes, malas compañías. A veces viajes de familia, reunión con amigos, bebidas. ¡Un tormento!

\- ¡Vigilandoles, por Dios! - Gritó. Mycroft trataba desde su interior no expresar algo que le delatase. Pues, de algún lugar había sacado la motivación por observar. Obviamente su madre no hacía lo mismo que él, pero...

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tiemblas como un ciervo en manos de tu abuelo el gran Cornelis Holmes! ¡Tus pupilas! ¿Se escapó a comer? ¿a esquiar? ¿Con los Wilson? -

\- Watson. - Corrigió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Oh, Sherlock! Ya se ha escapado muchas veces y parece que no entiende. ¡Me preocupa porque todas las veces que lo ha hecho le pasan cosas malas! - Se había tranquilizado de golpe. - ¡No se merece sus regalos! Cuanto vuelva perderá todos sus libros. - Resultaba gracioso cómo sonaba eso, pues a los niños normales les parecía divinidad; porque un buen inglés hasta la médula inculca en su crío el hábito de la lectura.

\- Ya vendrá. No te preocupes. Confío en mi espermatozoide. - Dijo Scott recostándose.

\- Pero estoy aburrido igualmente. - Le dijo Sherlock a John. Decía eso varias veces, pero no era verdad. Sólo no sabía qué decir. Sherlock había pasado por John y se encaminaron a las colinas. En aquel instante iban en el vagón. Sherlock no quería decir nada a John, pero él había dicho a James Moriarty que haría nada sin su único amigo en el campamento. Moriarty asintió. -"Los juegos mortales no llevan intención o premisa "-le dijo. "- Pero tu cara ya me reflejó todo, así que estoy conforme"- Dijo para caminar DE NUEVO a por John.

\- Dices eso siempre y eso me aburre a mi. - Dijo John.

Llegaron a su destino. Sherlock parecía un paquetito de Sushi debido al abrigo. Y John un churrasco. Todo estaba vacío y el sol de la tarde clamaba a las nubes.

\- ¡Entonces si has traído a tu niño! El mío está por ahí. Pero este juego de snowboard es entre tú y yo. - Dijo juguetón extendiendo las varas hacia Sherlock, además de la tabla. Más que claro: no era Snowboard. Era un juego de inteligencia. Y dónde se desataría estaba a la imprevista.

\- Claro, a menos que hayas invitado a un matón más o algo así. - Dijo Sherlock cínico. Entonces lo re consideró. Sacó el móvil de Mycroft y apretó la aplicación de llamada falsa. James suspiró agobiado.

\- ¿Qué? E- el señor Watson...- Dijo con la preocupación y el lamento pintando su cara. - Si... Él... Está aquí.- Dijo y colgó. - John... Mycroft me llamó. Dice que tu... Papá... Tuvo un incidente en el show del... Lago. -

John se tensó, y sin maquinar más soltó un perdón y salió corriendo abajo hacia los vagones turísticos. James sonrió y luego se puso serio.

\- ¿Listo, William Shakespeare? - Preguntó. Sherlock entendía la referencia.

\- Listo, Mark Gaskell. - Y James también era gran fan de Mrs. Marple.

Se sonrieron más que nada por un reflejo. Sherlock dio el primer empujón, y James el segundo.

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Gritó en su cabaña. Resultó que no estaba allí. Greg y Harry que jugaban Monopolio le dijeron que estaba en casa de los Holmes, buscándolo. - ¡Oh sherlock! - Murmuró y echó a correr. Quemando sus pies. Riñendose. Porque Sherlock no tenía celular y nadie más sabía que él vendría que él. ¡Maldito estúpido!

Sherlock pasó un bache, y James casi se cayó en un hueco de no ser por su equilibrio. Pasaron miles de pinos y parecía que cada vez más se acercaban al sol.

\- ¿Te digo algo? - Gritó James. Sherlock intentó no distraerse y Gritó un "¡Sueltalo!"- Mi padre facilitó las riquezas de los Moran. A cambio de lealtad y protección a la familia Moriarty. ¡Oh! - Exclamó antes de rodear un pino. - ¡Qué buenos tiradores son! ¡Hasta la señora Moran! Por cierto es la mejor amiga de mi mamá. ¡Qué mal que tu madre se haya interpuesto en su camino en el bufete! Oh, las mujeres Moriarty son emperatrices de la maldad. ¡Qué mal que John haya golpeado al heredero del gran Bendict Coldounderm de Glenshire! - Se frenó con cierto estilo; dando una vuelta y dando un saltito. Sherlock dio una vuelta y le miró, intentando entender qué tan malicioso pretendía ser... O es. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, intentó ocultar su miedo.

\- Coldounderm, el abuelo materno de Sebastian Moran. Dueño de quinientas mil manzanas del territorio de Saint John. Bueno... Te digo las faltas que me han facilitado toooooodo. Uno, el tal Gregory es vital para tu hermano. Las fogatas no son secretas, si. ¡Tu hermano, oh pobre! Sin madre, sin padre. - Miró abajo con una cara de falso lamento, luego le miró y sonrió. - Sin novio, sin hermano. -

\- Que...que... ¡Qué plan! - Dijo el rizado, en un grito eufórico y con los ojos brillantes. No brillante de alegría, adrenalina, enojo o algo así. Humedecidos. - ¿Matarme? ¿Matarlos? Tanta falta, si sufren, no lo recordaré. Pero, no canto victoria. ¡Muestra tus mangas!

\- ¡Nadie dijo la sucesión de los hechos, Holmes! -

Entonces Sherlock entendió. Él no pasaría las cosas a su presente, él se iría. Luego los. Pero... ¿Un niño era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Todo eso? ¿No era mucha molestia por minucias?

\- Creetelo araña. La actitud de tu madre es obviamente naturalmente agresiva, ante cualquier situación. Si tú puedes algo te grita y es por eso que te has referido a ella como emperatriz, asociando seguro el cuento de Millsmather de La Emperatriz que rompió el Cielo. ¿Has notado que las impresiones de su última edición tienen tinta de cartucho práctico? Lo leiste ayer. Has todo eso cuando seas... Más maduro. Más certero. Y no ocupes tu vida en tus casos. - Dijo Sherlock girándose, llevándose un trofeo esta vez con su nombre grabado.

\- ¡Cómo suelen caer los pescados en la primer red pero no ven la segunda! - Dijo - pero no hay segunda red. - Soltó y estrechó la mano del pelinegro. Se acercó para complementar una palmada amistosa pero... Una navaja de mano se plantó en su lumbar.

\- Te luce el rojo. Con esa piel tan perfecta.

? ﾟﾎﾇ?

El señor Watson había ido un poco molesto a casa de los Holmes pensando que su hijo estaría allí. Tocó la puerta, pero, nadie respondió. Hasta al cabo de unos minutos le abrieron y resultó que tanto su hijo como su amigo estaban desaparecidosLas familias se juntaron a buscarlos. Los adolescentes sólo callaron. Greg notó que el pelirrojo iba tras su padre un poco nervioso. Así que se acercó y tomó su mano, el menor se soltó sin pensar y caminó apresurado. Llevaba la carga de la verdad que su hermano ocultaba con ese nombre tan extraño.

Greg miró a Harry y esta la hizo un gesto de "está bien, sólo es tensión". Aunque Greg sólo se estancaba en que estaba arrepentido por lo de la noche pasada.

\- ¡Aaaah! - Gritó Sherlock. Estaba en su colmo de dolor alucinante e increíblemente doloroso. Que se sumía en su espalda, carcomiendole los sentidos y la cortadas por un simple desconocido maniático con rencores a la humanidad. Se retorció. Se movió frenó su espalda contra la nueva intentando frenar el dolor.

James se sentó.

\- Oh, cómo agonizas. ¡Dulce, dulce! Eres taaan pred... De... Ci.- Quedó sin concluir porque cayó desmayado al suelo, tras de él estaba un joven moreno y alto. Con una jeringuilla en la mano, el cual le sonrió a Sherlock.

\- ¡Sherlock! - Oyó voces. Pero, durmió. Ganó.

• •

Al final, no supo del joven raro que estaba allí. Se sintió bien porque uso lógica sencilla y adivina adivinador para sacar la conclusión de la farsa de James. Pero le servía de experiencia. Había salido del centro médico, de nuevo. Era una cortadas ligeras. Explicó a sus padres el asunto, tanto como a los Watson y a Greg. Todos rieron. Menos los menores. Entendían eso y les era serio. Hablaron con los padres del niño y dijeron que solía ser muy 'así' atendieron a un reformatorio ese mismo día. Uno aconsejado por Mycroft. Sherlock lo vio irse. Rió victorioso.

En la noche todo estaba arreglado. Ya había habido regaños y explicaciones tanto como unas galletitas que llevó Marcus Watson. La sala estaba llena de luces y con una chimenea encendida y vigorosa. Los Holmes se sentaron juntos.

\- Sigo sin entender... ¿Ese chico? - Dijo Sherlock.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo único bueno de socializar, Sherlock? Las fogatas. Todos te pueden hacer favores luego de una.- Dijo, sonrió y vio a su hermano de reojo. Sherlock le dio un golpe a Mycroft y se dijo que debió saberlo. No se retuvo, se guió por su instinto y lo abrazó. Con la intención de apretarle fuerte pero si. Mycroft consternado y... Asfixiado, rió nervioso y respondió al gesto.

\- Esto nunca pasó. - Dijo Sherlock.

\- Concuerdo.-

Sherlock bajó del suave sofá y se tiró al suelo, ahí John le esperaba para jugar a los carritos. Harry tomó fotos de todo, hasta de los adultos que se hallaban felices en el suelo junto al fuego bebiendo Ron de Caña en copas y platicando a gusto. También del árbol que tenía al menos un par de regalos para cada uno.

Mycroft suspiró. Tanto maldito capricho y agobio.

\- Ho...la.- le dijo Greg sentandose a su lado. Mycroft le sonrió.

\- Hola.

\- ¿No te gustó verdad? - Preguntó Greg exhibiendo su valentía mientras hacia de sus dedos un nudo del nerviosismo. Mycroft no entendió.- M- me refiero a lo del auto... A-ayer.

Mycroft dio un salto y unió las cadenas. Había sido un poco pedante con Gregory hace unas horas. Le vio boquiabierto y negó frenéticamente

\- Oh, Cielo Santo. ¿Ves? ¡¿Ves?! Los problemas de estar conmigo, son esos. Oh, lo siento. No lo hice a conciencia. Lo hice por la tensión de lo de Sherlock, si. ¡Ves! Por eso no puedo decirte que si. - Dijo entre triste recostándose en el sofá.

\- Yo no dije que te odio por eso. Sólo pedí una explicación. ¿Sabes? Lo único que me interesa es tu punto, amor. Siempre te comprenderé. O lo intentaré.- Dijo y sonrió. Pues Sherlock le había dado una manotazo a John.

\- Gracias. Espero siempre intentes hacerlo. Será una relación rara... Oh si.- Afirmó Mycroft tomando un vaso de sidra.

A Greg se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió, alegre.

\- ¿Es un si? - Exclamó.

Mycroft rodeó la cabeza...

\- Si... Sabes. Somos 'novios' ahora.- Dijo. Sin esperar, plantó un beso en los labios del otro. Nadie les vio. Al menos nadie cuenta para un humano que no existe. Y Sherlock no es humano. Se acercó al oído de su hermano y Gritó.

\- ¡Ahora tú eres el humano! ¡eh! ¡Si, tú! ¡En amorío! He ganado. Sólo necesito mi bufanda. - Dijo.

Entonces Mycroft sonrió. No sería tan malo. No.

Empezó una persecución indecisa entre todos. Las campanas, el horno. La nieve y la felicidad. Todo teñido. Todo tan propio de ellos. Y tan no propio. Un único inicio de aventuras.


End file.
